


Wrath

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: The Prince and the Pawn [4]
Category: Lucius (Video Game)
Genre: Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: “Do you think your judgement above mine, Aaron?”





	Wrath

He messed up. He knew he messed up, could feel it in the air before Lucius even spoke. All he’d wanted was for that woman to stop looking at his little prince, but he had been ordered to not kill anyone yet. They’d finished their business with nothing more than glares from Aaron, but.......he messed up.

 

He’d gone back. 

 

_ The lady was wiping the counter of the hardware store, looking up when the door jingled. “Oh, it’s you again. Where’s your little friend?” she asked. Aaron narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth before forcing a smile. _

 

_ “Oh, he’s not here right now. He went to go meet his big brother!” he said, forcing himself to relax. She laughed softly, coming out from behind the counter. _

 

_ “Well, why aren’t you with him?” She was getting closer now. _

 

 _He forced down the sneer, shuffling his feet slightly. “Oh....I wanted to talk to you!” he said, looking up. She was within arm’s reach now. He grabbed her by the throat, dragging her down to his level with a bruising grip. “I wanted to tell you to stop looking at him. He’s not in trouble. My little prince is perfectly fine, and doesn’t need_ ** _adults_** _like you in his business.” She wheezed quietly, looking at him with terrified doe eyes. He grinned savagely, eyes glowing brightly. “I need to teach you a lesson,”_ _he hissed, completely crushing her windpipe in his fist. He took the body to the back room, leaving it stuffed in a cabinet._

 

“You disobeyed me, Aaron. I told you to leave her alone, and to not kill anyone unnecessary. And yet.....” Lucius advanced slowly, arms crossed and a cold glare looking too at-home on his face. “Do you think your judgement above mine, Aaron?” he asked, voice low and dangerous.

 

Aaron shook his head frantically, cowering back against the wall. “N-No! I-I’d never—”

 

“SILENCE! You lie poorly, Aaron. You say you’d never, but the point stands that you  _ did.”  _ Lucius was right up on him now, looming over him and looking every inch the Antichrist he was. “I can’t allow for that sort of disobedience, Aaron.”

 

“Little prince, please, I’m  _ sorry—”  _ Aaron begged, but was cut off when Lucius kicked him hard in the ribs. He coughed, wind knocked out of him. Lucius crouched before him, a mad glint in his eye.

 

“You say you choked her, yes?” he asked, like he was talking about the weather. His face twisted into a smirk as he tilted his head, raising his hand. Despite himself, Aaron flinched. “Let’s see if you are any stronger than she.”

 

And then the air was gone.


End file.
